infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Samurai (IUCU)
"Listen to me, kid. These guys are the real deal. So if you want to save your friends and become the Golden Samurai, you need to get your shit together." ''- Red Samurai'' The Red Samurai is a member of the Samurai Order also known as the Fire-Wielder and a servant to the Golden Samurai known as Yashen. When Yashen dies at the hands of the Black Samurai's betrayal, Red Samurai assumes the name Harry Redman and sets out in search of a new Golden Samurai to help defeat the Black Samurai and restore order. Red Samurai is portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. Biography Early Life Not much is known about the Red Samurai's early life, except that he joined the Samurai Order at a young age under Yashen and that he became friends with the Black Samurai, the Brown Samurai and the Blue Samurai, only for the Black Samurai to betray them. A Friend becomes an Enemy Attack at the Temple As Red Samurai is training some new recruits, he is approached by Yashen, who senses that something is wrong. The Black Samurai's Shadowmen suddenly start attacking the temple, followed by the Black Samurai and his new apprentice Winger. Red Samurai fights as hard as he can, but falls witness to the deaths of the Blue and Brown Samurais at the hand of Black Samurai, and he watches as Black Samurai fatally injures Yashen. Before Black Samurai can finish the job, Red Samurai teleports Yashen to safety. As Yashen lies dying, he asks Red Samurai to find his successor, telling him that only he can defeat the evil. After discovering that the temple is clear, Red Samurai takes Yashen home and sets out to find Yashen's successor. Finding The Successor Yashen detects that his successor is in Herrigan City, and he sends Red Samurai there in the guise of Harry Redman. Harry heads to Herrigan City, only to find Damian Cullen under attack from Black Samurai and Winger. Harry saves Damian from Black Samurai and teleports him to the temple to safety. Damian asks Harry where they are located, but Harry refuses to tell him, and watches as Damian is surprised at the destruction of the temple. Harry then directs Damian to Yashen, and sheds a tear when Yashen passes away. Harry tries to reason with Damian about his bloodline when Damian refuses to fight, and gives him some time to think about it, sending him back to Herrigan City to think. Training Begins Harry is honing his abilities when he receives contact from Damian, and Harry agrees to train him. The two instantly do not get along as Damian automatically thinks he is ready, although Harry proves him wrong by beating him in hand-to-hand combat. The two start warming up to each other, although Harry becomes increasingly frustrated when Damian's powers do not surface. Damian later asks to go home to see his father and friends Alex and Suzie, and although Harry is reluctant to send him, he lets him go after some persuading. Harry later discovers that Winger is fighting Damian and is besting him, and Harry arrives to teleport Damian, Alex and Suzie to safety back at the temple. The Fight Against Black Samurai Harry is outraged that Suzie and Alex are with Damian, but agrees that they need to be kept safe as Black Samurai and Winger will be after them now. Harry has his recruits heal Damian, but is surprised when his wounds heal by themselves, and Harry realises that Damian's powers are manifesting. Harry then teaches Damian how to use his fire abilities, and Damian successfully learns how to use those powers. After overhearing Suzie talk about confronting her feelings for Damian, Harry talks with her in private and convinces her not to, informing her that Damian will become distracted if he knows and that it may get him killed. Suzie agrees to stand down, although Harry notices that Alex does not like him due to his nature. Harry is caught off-guard when a newly powerful Black Samurai (attempting to become the Dark Samurai) attacks the temple, and Harry vows to protect Damian. Red Samurai does what he can to fight the Black Samurai, but is severely injured in the process. Almost dying, Harry orders Damian to escape with his friends, and Damian does so reluctantly. Black Samurai promises Harry that Damian is going to die by his hand, but Harry tells Black Samurai that Damian is the most powerful Golden Samurai he has ever seen, and he makes one last effort to hurt him, only to be seemingly killed by the Black Samurai, who then teleports to Herrigan City. An Enemy Falls Harry wakes up to be confronted by Yashen, who informs him that he needs to remain alive as Damian will need him in this war and wars to come, and Yashen mystically heals Harry's injuries before encouraging him to become Red Samurai again to defeat Black Samurai. Harry thanks Yashen, who disappears, and Harry teleports to Herrigan City to witness a newly powerful Golden Samurai fighting Black Samurai. Red Samurai fights off the Shadowmen and Winger, who turns his attention to fighting Golden Samurai, only for Red Samurai to witness Winger being killed by Black Samurai. Red Samurai fights Black Samurai, but is bested, and Red Samurai insists that he was the distraction as he witnesses Golden Samurai unleash the Sword of Light and watches as Black Samurai is killed in the ensuing conflict. Later, Harry is thanked by Damian, and Harry offers to help train Damian to unlock all of his abilities, and Damian accepts. As Damian says goodbye to Suzie, Alex apologises for being rude to him and realises that Harry may be helpful after all, to which Harry accepts Alex's apology. After Damian says his goodbyes, Harry asks Damian if he is ready, and after Damian confirms that he is the two teleport away. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Yashen- Mentor and Friend * Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- trainee/recruit and friend * Blue Samurai † - ally an friend * Brown Samurai † - ally and friend * Suzie Thompson- acquaintance * Alex Roth- acquaintance Enemies * Black Samurai † - former friend and attempted killer * Winger † Appearances * Golden Samurai Notes Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Superheroes Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Samurai Category:Golden Samurai Characters Category:Golden Samurai Media Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters